Light's Poisoned Apple
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Ryuk said that Light would make a worthy Shinigami. Apparently the Shinigami king thought so too. Light's after life will be spent serving as a Shinigami. Light watches the world and sees at last the person who, with his guidence would be the next Kira.
1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami lifted himself off his bed off bones and stretched his black wings up toward the dark abysmal black and grey sky of the Shinigami realm. He cracked his neck and heard bone rub against bone. His hollow eyes observed his surroundings rock, ash, and bone stretched as far as the eye could see. His black taloned feet tread across the cold hard ground. He shuffled into his usual seat of stone above the pool in which he spent countless hours observing and pouring over the human world and his own mistakes.

_How had it come to this? _

He knew very well how he become a Shinigami. After Ryuk had written his name in his Death Note he entered a state of none being. Trapped in never-ending stretch of white. He walked, and walked but he never got anywhere. Time seemed to have stood still never moving forward. Then he felt fear creep in. This was it. This would be his eternity. If he could go back and just have left that notebook where he had found it, would he? _No life before the Death Note was just like this, the same realm of nothingness._ He didn't know how long it was when he began to truly lose his mind. He first thought he imagined Ryuk standing there in front of him, his darkness standing out so strongly amongst the white.

"Hello Ryuk." He whispered happy of the company even if it was only his imagination.

Ryuk laughed. "Hello Light. You just so happen to be the luckiest human I have ever met, not that I've met many."

"Living in such splendor." His voice was weak as he curled in on himself.

"Take my hand Light. The Shinigami king wants a word."

That was all it took. The king offered him a life as a God of death and he took it in favor of life in purgatory. After all he had always wanted to be a God. But there were rules for him that were not in place for the other Shinigami. For the first four years he would remain only in the Shinigami realm. If he was found to be writing names for any sort of agenda it would be straight back to purgatory and that was what Light feared most. These were the rules he lived by for the past three years and eleven months and 27 days. He only wrote names when necessary and rarely left his self imposed section of the realm never mind the realm itself.

The world in the pool became clear. The good and _evil_ people went on with their lives. The good people sparing no thought to what Kira had tried to do for them. _Tried._ It pained Light. And the evil people living without fear of Kira's riotous judgment. _It sickens me._ And then a smile, that twisted smile crossed Lights gnarled teeth. He focused on what he wished to see.

He didn't notice Ryuk come up behind him as he watched.

"That girl again. Don't tell me you've finally grown a heart Light." Ryuk chuckled. Light lifted his head and turned toward Ryuk. He smirked.

"You know me better than that Ryuk."

"Than who is she." Ryuk asked in confusion. _He had never been the good on the up keep. _

"Her name is Via." Light said simply.

"I can see that much." Ryuk snorted. "What value does she have to you?" He looked at the pale willowy girl with raven black hair and wide innocent green eyes sitting at a desk taking notes amiably.

"She, she will be the new Kira. The Goddess of the new world; and I, I will be the God of Death at her side."

AN/ Since I didn't get the review I needed, I made up my mind on my own. Here's the first chapter and I really hope you like it I did my best to keep all the amazing characters in well character. Please review I'm really curios. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes leapt open and a body jolted forward into a sitting position. Her breath came in small pants. Her brow was soaked in a cold sweat. She grasped her hands around the blanket and pulled it up to her neck. She held her breath for a long moment before letting it out. Once she had brought her breathing and heart rate back to normal she lay her head back down onto the pillow. She glanced at the clock and closed her eyes once more. Then she practically flew from the bed over to her clock. 7:20! She had class in thirty minutes! Why hadn't her alarm gone off? She thought back and remembered, she had been far too tired to move much less do anything. She flew to her dresser and threw on her bra, the first long sleeved shirt she could find, a pair of loose fitting jeans, and her only pair of shoes a pair of beat up black converse that she weekly cleaned and re-wrote on. She quickly took a brush to her sweat matted hair and quietly stepped toward the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth. She quickly looked herself over from the tip of her forehead to her neck where it disappeared beneath the material of her shirt. She noticed a large angry looking bruise on the side of her neck. She gripped the bottle of cover up and began to slather it on until it was almost invisible.

She looked once more into her hollow eyes before creeping past the bedroom next to hers and down the stairs into the kitchen. As she grabbed the box of cereal and began to pour it into a bowl she felt it once again, the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. Her chest felt tight and she glanced from side to side. No one was there. No one ever was. She dropped her head and went back to her task of getting the milk into the bowl without spilling. She scarfed down the food as fast as she could. She placed the bowl in the sink before walking toward the door. She picked up her back pack and slung it over her shoulder. She opened the door as silently as she could, it squeaked and she flinched. She turned and closed it behind her.

Behind her she heard a quiet thump. Her brows knitted and she turned slowly. She turned her gaze to the floor and she saw a medium sized black book with one line of white lettering. She gazed at it for a few moments before bending down to retrieve it.

_Death Note_

Her brows rose and she was about to open it when she caught sight of the face of her watch. She had five minutes to literally run to school. She looked around for the owner but she was completely alone. She turned got her backpack and opened it placing the book inside before closing it and taking off running towards school.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

She reached her classroom door and opened it trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Nice of you to join us Via." The wrinkled old woman at the front of the board said.

"I apologize, I woke up late," she said knowing it was not an excuse.

"Sit down." The woman said and the room snickered.

"Yes Mam," she said softly a blush coming to her pale cheeks.

She slid into her seat and took out her copy of the book they were reading. She couldn't keep her eyes from sliding to the black bound book hidden between her math textbook and her homework folder. She paid as close attention as she could to what was going on in the lesson as she could with her aching joints and curios thoughts.

Lunch came quickly and she walked swiftly through the halls trying not to accidently bump into anyone. It seemed it couldn't be avoided Alexis thought that it was most necessary to slam into her sending her books flying including the so called Death Note that she couldn't wait to take to her usual seat in the library to investigate.

"Oops." Alexis cooed.

"Sorry." Via whispered.

"Death Note you would read something weird like that you freak." Alexis hissed nastily.

Via just ducked her head and collected her books as fast as she could and walked past the girl and into the library. She went to the farthest corner of the library where she could eat and read in piece without anyone noticing. She sat down spreading her books out, her eyes sought out the black book and she pulled it from the pile. She gazed at the cover once more wondering who the author was. Maybe it was on the inside cover? She opened the book. The pages were nothing but lined paper. _So it's a notebook of some sort_? She turned to the front cover. Death Note. The human whose name is written in this note… shall die.

What a load of bull crap. She sighed she had actually looked forward to having some new reading material. She pushed it off to the side and took out her homework. Even as she worked she couldn't help but let her eyes drift to the notebook.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

As she came through the door she listened carefully for footsteps. There were none which meant she was safe. Safe in her own home, you may ask? Only those whom have experienced it can know what it feels like to have nowhere to run and no place safe to hide. She knew that she should most defiantly start dinner before he got home. She looked into the refrigerator and found nothing but a few chicken breasts, some apples, and a few fixing for a salad. She set to work, she knew the chicken would take awhile to cook.

As she sat at the kitchen table and did her homework she heard the car pull up. She felt her heart jump into her throat and she leapt over to the oven begging the chicken with all she had to cook faster. She heard the door open and she wished to seep through the floor and dissipate.

"What's for dinner?" His gruff voice crept through her ears.

"Chicken," she said meekly.

She heard him sigh and felt her body clench up.

"You know I hate chicken Via."

"It was all we had left," she muttered.

"Don't you think you should have run to the store?"

"I didn't have any money."

"I'm sure you could have found a way to make some my little whore." He was behind her now she could feel his breath on her neck. She felt her stomach convulse. He dragged his finger's down the side of her neck. "But then again maybe your right… you're only my little whore aren't you." She felt her body go into fight or flight but he fought both of her natural reaction for she knew they would both simply cause her more pain.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

She woke, she didn't know how much later. She lay splayed out on the bed naked and cold. She lifted her head and saw into the mirror on the wall at the end of the bed… he had put it there. She lifted her aching body off the bed and pushed herself on her shaking legs toward the mirror. She stared into it with cold green eyes. She reached up to peal the duct tape from her mouth. As much as he loved to here her scream he also loved to see her struggle to scream. She gazed at the blossoming bruises on her hips in the shapes of fingers. She gently places her hand on it filling in the outline. She felt her eyes harden and then she saw something in the mirrors refection. Her schoolbooks lay thrown across her floor. There amongst the pile lay the Death Note. She couldn't explain it to a sane person but in her state it seemed the only logical course of action.

She flew down to her knees not caring if they'd bruise. She flipped the book open in one swift movement. She carefully read over the instructions and planned her move carefully.

_Richard Hane - Stabbed to Death _

A minute after her heavy breathing died out she felt the tears leak from behind her eyes. She was depending on a childish notebook to save her from this hell? She wiped her tear battered eyes before putting on some clothes and slipping into bed, shed shower in the morning now all she wished for was to fall asleep and never wake up.

AN/ I tried to make it only as disturbing as it had to be. Thank you for reading and please give me your thoughts and what I can improve on. REVIEW!


End file.
